First Knight
by jaug
Summary: A mysterious figure enters the Duels...what part does he play...R+R
1. Prologue

First Knight  
By Lane Kramer  
  
  
Author's Note: Well here is where I take my first stab  
at writing a Utena fic. I have high hopes for this  
series and hope it fits decently into the TV show  
continuity. I am writing this as if it fits into the  
episodes themselves... sort of an untold chapter you  
might say... I hope things turn out ok... Email me at:  
lkramer@bellatlantic.net for comments and/or flames  
which I will accept from all...  
  
This takes place during the Akio Ohtori Saga of TV  
Utena. It takes place after episode 21 and finishes  
before episode 36... and partly after episode 39.  
  
  
Prologue: Dream of the Rose Bride...  
  
  
Anthy Himemiya was turning in her bed. She had not slept very well in the  
last couple of days. Each night in a dream she heard a voice call her  
name. It had a chilling effect on her soul, therefore she would often wake  
up, sometimes crying out. This usually caused Utena Tenjou to come in to  
comfort Anthy and try to discover what was causing her the discomfort in  
her sleep... As so often was the case in many ways Anthy told Utena it was  
nothing and just a little bad dream. Anthy hid so many things from Utena,  
no matter if they ranged from her and Akio's weekly "sessions" or about  
what she wished to happen in the battle for revolution. Utena was the  
closest thing Anthy had to a friend and she wanted to tell her, but she  
couldn't exactly explain it herself. She knew the voice but just couldn't  
exactly explain it. The voice was familiar to her, something from the past  
that was coming to haunt her again. As Anthy turned under the sheets of  
her bed she was hearing the voice again, but this time she would see the  
whole dream and face the inevitable truth that a further trauma from her  
past was about to catch up with her.  
  
Anthy found herself in mist covered field. She felt very disoriented and  
found herself calling "Utena... Utena... where are you? Brother help me...  
please someone help me..." she looked down to the ground tears welling up  
in her face "I don't want to be alone..." causing her to collapse to her  
knees on the ground.  
  
Just then she noticed a shadow starting to work its way toward her. She at  
first felt some fear, but as it got closer it took the shape of a human  
male. "Brother?" she called. The shadow made no reply until it was  
standing over her. "Unfortunately dear princess I am not the Prince, only  
his humble servant." With that Anthy looked and felt utter shock at the  
person who now looked down upon her. His facial features were all blacked  
out, but she could make out his eyes. Those deep forest green eyes were  
unmistakable.  
  
The stranger gave Anthy a helping hand to help step her up. He then took a  
gracious bow and spoke " So do you do Rose Bride. Its been a while my  
lady. How are you and the prince doing." This last statement having a very  
condescending tone to it. Anthy was forced to blink for a second at what  
he had just said. She could not believe that tone in the last part of his  
sentence. But before she could think anymore about it the mysterious  
figure backhanded across the face and she fell to the ground. A bruise on  
her cheek, tears in her eyes, and she looked up at him. All that could be  
scene was his eyes burning a hole through her heart. "You are so very  
selfish my princess. You believe you are the only one who has suffered.  
That is thinking way to highly of yourself. Do you forget how you have  
made Akio suffer or how you have made me suffer." Anthy merely looked up  
at him unsure of how to respond. Then her eyebrows curled over her eyes  
slightly and she felt a bit of anger roar up in her "How dare you think  
that I have not suffered enough. How is it possible you have suffer when  
you failed in your duty? You have experienced nothing as to what my  
brother and I have. You are the one who is pathetic and looking for  
sympathy when it is you who should give me some. That was your role as the  
knight."  
  
Just as Anthy finished her venomous rant the stranger's hand flew forth and  
gripped her by the neck. She felt his powerful grip tightening on her  
neck, the air starting to be cut off. She reached her hands up to try and  
pry his hand loose, but his grip was to strong. She could not break it.  
The next moment she looked at him he was suddenly in a jacket similar to  
the ones the student council wears. "I figured you would rather see me in  
something more appropriate for your current surroundings at Ohtori  
academy." His grip still tight on her neck, his eyes looked deep into her  
eyes and then to her very shattered soul. "Let me tell you a story Rose  
Bride. A story about a prince and the million swords of hate... A story  
about a selfish princess and the protect full knight... Let me tell you  
about how they fell..." Then Anthy started to feel herself losing  
consciousness.  
  
"Once there was a prince who saved all the princesses of the world. The  
prince, Dios, was a kind and wonderful fellow who defended all and brought  
justice wherever he did travel. But with the prince travelled his squire  
and his best friend. Those two were inseparable. They regarded each other  
with honour and respect. They had formed a bond that could not be broken,  
except when one day the sister of the Prince wanted to keep him for herself  
and the people cried for the Prince to help them all, but he felt the  
obligation to stay with his sister. Therefore the million swords of hate  
were upon the Princess and they did destroy her... This caused the Prince  
to fall and lose himself... This did then also cause the knight to lose his  
way for his purpose was the prince and to protect the prince and princess  
from harm. He did fail in both respects. He lost his best friend because  
of the princess which fuelled his anger at her, but more importantly she  
took a part of his heart with her... Thus was the tragedy of the Rose even  
greater for not just two souls were forever changed by three instead... And  
it was the princesses fault..."  
  
Suddenly Anthy found herself regaining some resemblance of awakening. She  
was still in the death grip of the stranger, but she did not feel terror  
any more merely pity. "Now do you understand. My cruelty to you, even my  
hate towards you can only be half hearted for part of me is forever trapped  
with you. I can never truly harm you in the end." His hand released her  
and she fell to the ground now fully getting air into her lungs. The  
stranger collapsed before her, onto his knees, tears of blood red falling  
down his cheek. Anthy slowly put her hand to his cheek. His head did  
raise and look to her. " I had no idea. I am sorry. I think understand  
now. You have suffered as well. Perhaps we should just sit here and hold  
each other for a while." She reached her other hand over to him, but he  
pushed it away while taking her other hand from her cheek.  
  
"I am sorry Rose Bride but I cannot for now I must leave you. May you not  
forget this." Suddenly the stranger began to decompose before her fading  
into shadows and disappearing. The Anthy was in utter horror and she  
suddenly found herself crying out.  
  
Just then she awoke in the arms of Utena who was hold her down. "Anthy...  
are you ok. Anthy its me Utena..." Anthy dug into Utena's night gown and  
cried. "Utena-sama, Utena- sama..." is all she could say. Utena just  
decided to hold her for a while and let her cry. Sometime in the future  
she would ask what this dream was about.  
  
Somewhere farther away a figure looked up to the moonlight from his hotel  
room. His green eyes basked in the moon and sat back in the chair in the  
bedroom and looked at the letter again. He was glad her started his new  
school tomorrow and should be asleep, but something about tonight made him  
think about someone from his past. He saw her face in the moon. He then  
picked up the letter he had received just a week ago in the mail. He  
sighed and decided to go to sleep. Tomorrow was his first day at Ohtori  
Academy and it would do him well to get some sleep.  
  
  
  
@July 7th, 1999 Lane Kramer. Used with permission. All characters are  
copyright of BePapas @1997. Ryo Yagami is @1999 Lane Kramer. Thank you for  
reading!  
  
  



	2. Chapter 1

First Knight  
by Lane Kramer  
lkramer@bellatlantic.net  
  
  
Chapter One: Facing the Rose  
  
  
Ryo Yagami slowly walked up to Ohtori Academy. He looked at the gates of  
the school and sighed. He wondered why he was here and what drew him to  
the place. He reached into the lapel of his jacket and pulled out the  
envelope and looked at the name on the letter. Yagami closed his eyes for  
a moment and pondered if he was doing the right thing. Ryo felt some  
butterflies in his stomach. This confounded him somewhat since he did not  
remember what it actually meant to feel something. His hand pushed through  
the auburn locks of his hair and he put the envelope back into the lapel of  
his shirt.  
  
Ryo picked up his book bag and threw it over his shoulder and started  
through the gates of Ohtori Academy. Ryo looked around at the students he  
saw moving through Ohtori. He marvelled at all the girls and boys in their  
school uniforms. He looked down at his uniform and for a second remembered  
back to a time when he to wore a different uniform. A time of chivalry and  
love; a time when he had been content. He moved slowly and after a while  
was confused to where exactly he could locate the dean of the school. In  
the letter it said he should speak to the dean to get his class schedule.  
Ryo looked up and saw a site that made him stop and stare for a moment.  
  
Kaoru Miki was enjoying his talk with Anthy Himemiya when he looked to  
notice a young man had stopped and was staring at him, Juri, Anthy, and  
Utena. The young man seemed transfixed on them. Mike then looked to Juri,  
" Juri do you see that student over there."  
  
Juri turned her head and looked at the student who was looking at them.  
"So what of him?"  
  
"He has been staring at us for.." Miki hit his stopwatch "for about 30  
seconds. What do you suppose he wants?"  
  
Utena looked at the student and for a second felt a tingle on her  
shoulder. Something within her had just shook. She didn't understand  
why. She merely flipped some of her hair out of her sky blue eyes and said  
"Well why don't we get him over here to ask what is bothering him?"  
  
Himemiya Anthy looked over to the young man and suddenly reeled back  
slightly with a look of shock on her face. She then noticed Juri looked at  
her with a look of wonderment, while Miki and Utena had a look of concern  
on their faces. Utena questioned "Anthy are you ok?"  
  
Anthy looked at Utena and smiled slightly and said "I am fine. Just had a  
memory of something. Its nothing, Utena..."  
  
Utena wasn't sure if she should believe Anthy, but decided to leave it  
alone for now. Juri was tired of the young man staring at them so she  
raised her voice at him and yelled " You over there come over here and tell  
us why you are staring at us."  
  
Utena tried to voice over here "Juri... wait..." but it was too late the  
young man was walking over to them.  
  
Ryo looked over the four students. Two were wearing white jackets which  
seemed to place them as part of some elite group. Then his curiosity was  
raised by the pink haired girl and the fact that she was wearing a boys  
uniform. This definitely caught his attention. He mused she must be some  
sort of rebel against the status quo at the school. Then he turned his  
attention to the dark coloured girl and felt his heart stop for a minute.  
He looked into her eyes and she to looked into his for a just a moment. He  
felt several emotions well up inside him, but was interrupted when the girl  
in the white shirt called for him to come over. Ryo debated what to do,  
but decided to go up and talk since it would be rude not too.  
  
Utena looked at the auburn haired young man and took in the whole picture  
of him. He stood just barely shorter than Touga would be and he had very  
deep green eyes. There seemed to be a forest alive in those eyes. He  
walked calmly up and then spoke. "Forgive me I did not mean to be staring  
at you four. I am new to the school..." he put his hand on his hand and  
laughed slightly, " actually its my first day here. I just arrived and  
seeing you four together just interested me. I meant no harm or  
disrespect. May I inquire to who each of you is?"  
  
"I am Juri, member of the student council." She put out her hand and he  
put his out and they shook. Miki looked on as he noticed Juri was  
squeezing this new students hand and that the man squeezed back equally as  
hard. Miki surmised this students was not going to be impressed by Juri.  
"I guess then judging by the white coat she wears you must be part of the  
student council as well."  
  
"Yes I am Miki Kaoru. A pleasure to meet you." Miki said pleasantly. Ryo  
then shook Miki hand gently and with a sign of respect. Juri just turned  
her face away slightly annoyed.  
  
"I am Utena Tenjou. Nice to meet you." Utena said going to shake his  
hand, but instead he took her hand with his, moved it to his face, while he  
leaned over, and he slightly kissed it. This caused Utena's face to flush  
with embarrassment. Ryo flushed as well realizing that perhaps he did not  
make the best choice in greetings. Utena then felt her hand let go and saw  
a look on the new students face that she had not seen except on the face of  
Touga. He spoke calmly "Forgive for that. Its just I have not seen beauty  
such as yours in a long time and I was awe struck that I could not help  
thinking you a princess and from what I have read that is how a princess  
should be greeted." Utena looked at the strange student and felt a chill  
up her spine, he sounded almost like Touga in that statement and he was not  
someone she wanted to think about right now. "Allow me to introduce myself  
I am Ryo Yagami a junior. It is a pleasure to meet you all. I was hoping  
to meet some students, something I often have a hard time doing. I don't  
make friends easily, but I get a good feeling from all of you and I hope to  
get to know all of you later."  
  
"Oh wait you forgot to introduce yourself Anthy." Anthy was looking down  
until Utena looked at her and so she decided to speak. " Hello I am..."  
  
"Anthy Himemiya, Bride of the Rose or Rose Bride, please to meet you." he  
spoke and then he took her hand and shook it. Utena who was is shock that  
Ryo knew her name and that he seemed to know Anthy already. Utena never  
remembered her mentioning a Ryo Yagami, but then again Himemiya never  
talked much about her past. At the moment though Utena seemed to notice  
what appeared to be tears starting to form in Anthy's eyes. Ryo didn't  
seem to notice. Utena was about to say something when a set of footsteps  
came up to the group. Touga Kiryuu was standing behind the group his eyes  
focused on Ryo.  
  
"So who we have here Juri, Miki?" Touga asked questioningly. Miki and Juri  
were not sure exactly how to answer, but Ryo took the initiative. "I am  
Ryo Yagami, I have just transferred to Ohtori Academy. Who might you be?"  
  
Touga affed slightly then replied "Kiryuu Touga President of the Student  
Council. A pleasure to meet you."  
  
"I assure you the pleasure is all mine."  
  
Utena was watching Touga and Ryo talk to each other. Whatever they were  
thinking of at that moment they hid from her very well.  
  
Touga was concerned since whoever this transfer student was he was not like  
the other students, Touga just sensed something different about him.  
Something within him has especially been aroused when he saw Ryo kissing  
Utena's hand. It had caused him to feel... he paused in thought, anger.  
  
Ryo had seen Touga watching him kiss Utena's hand and has seen in the eyes  
of the President of the Students Council a hint of jealousy perhaps. He  
hummed to himself wondering could this Touga Kiryuu possibly have feelings  
for Utena Tenjou. It was something he would have to investigate. Then he  
thought of Anthy and wished he had not caused her pain by only shaking her  
hand. But he had to do it and now he realized, looking at his watch he was  
late for his meeting.  
  
"Sorry everyone I have to go now. I have to meet the dean of Ohtori  
Academy he is supposed to give me my class schedule today."  
  
Utena asked without thinking "Why do you have to meet the dean to get your  
schedule, you should have it already with you."  
  
Ryo looked at Utena "Yes that is what I thought but this is all I got."  
Ryo removed the envelope from the lapel of his jacket and handed it to  
Utena. Utena recognized the seal on the front of the envelope and on the  
back she read the words written on the envelope. (Ends of the World) What  
could Akio have to do with Ryo? Utena wondered. Utena then looked up and  
gave the letter back to Ryo and he in turn put it back in the pocket of his  
jacket.  
  
Ryo looked to each of one of their faces. Touga's face was a mask but his  
eyes showed he seemed a little perplexed, Juri's was filled with suspicion,  
Miki with curiosity, Utena's seemed maybe dismayed, and Anthy's, those  
wonderful eyes, were filled with sadness. "I must meet with the dean now.  
I hope to catch up with you all later. See ya later, maybe I can catch you  
all at lunch." With that Ryo turned away and prepared to leave.  
  
Utena looked at Anthy and noticed two tear stains on her face just under  
her eyes. Now she smiled back at Utena and seemed all right. Just then  
Ryo turned to look directly at Anthy. He then spoke to all, but looking  
directly at Anthy. " We will meet again soon. For we all are bound by  
the rules of the game." With that he turned and walked away, a new player  
in the game of the duels.  
  
  
  
@July 7th, 1999 Lane Kramer. Used with permission. All characters are  
copyright of BePapas @1997. Ryo Yagami is @1999 Lane Kramer. Thank you for  
reading!  
  



	3. Chapter 2

First Knight  
by Lane Kramer  
lkramer@bellatlantic.net  
  
  
  
Chapter Two: Meeting with the Devil and Searching the Rose  
  
  
Akio Ohtori finished looking through some reports on various students.  
These reports though were slightly different then the normal ones. Akio  
had these reports to detail the possibility of certain students abilities  
to compete in the true purpose of Ohtori Academy, duels. That thought  
caused Akio to peer into the dark soul that lay within him. He sighed  
looking forward to the day when soon he could re-claim his true power and  
become the prince again. Then he ruefully thought about having Utena as  
his princess. Yes soon things would be as they were meant to be. Utena  
had impressed him having managed to reach the heart of his sister. She  
having defeated all the Student Council members, the Black Rose duellists,  
and even the others he and Touga showed the true meaning of Revolution.  
She still remained the Victor and the rightfully "engaged" to the Rose  
Bride. Akio though smiled at the notion that unfortunately for Utena she  
those traits that made her so exceptional had also made her fallen under  
his influence and now she was his. In body she was already his and soon  
her soul would be as well. He closed his eyes for a minute and put his  
hands to his brow. Anthy though had been displaying some digression to how  
events were unfolding and had even been reluctant to come see him at  
night. He could not allow that and now he would play his final wild card  
to push her back to the cause of Revolution and of course him. If almost  
on cue there was a knocking on the door to his office. He looked up,  
smiled and said "Enter." Ryo Yagami came in to meet with the Dean of  
Ohtori Academy.  
  
Ryo Yagami looked at the dean with a stunned look on his face, for a  
moment. He quickly erased it from his face though and then bowed to the  
dean of Ohtori Academy. "A pleasure to meet you. You must be Akio  
Ohtori. I am Ryo Yagami and I received in this letter that I had to  
inquire with you about getting my class schedule."  
  
Akio nodded and motioned for Ryo to sit down. Ryo looked at Akio for a  
second and contemplated his actions before finally sitting down. He looked  
at the dean uneasily. He had expected this or something similar to this  
situation, but even still just seeing him sitting before him was  
unnerving. Akio then spoke, "Mr. Yagami yes I felt I personally needed to  
speak with you considering our past. I wanted to greet you, but I guessed  
if I tried you would probably avoid me so I figured this would be the  
easiest way to force you to meet with me."  
Ryo gulped for a second and then responded "Well you were right to assume  
that. I wish to have little to do with you. I came here because of a duty  
I have to finish."  
  
"Ah yes you wish to find your friend. Well I assure you that he will be  
returned to you soon enough."  
  
"Hmm somehow I doubt that. Well if that were true you would not be  
standing before me right now and he would." Their eyes met each other.  
Akio with a surreal look of arrogance and calm, while Ryo showed defiance  
and hatred.  
  
"Well believe what you will. I understand you have met most of the members  
of the Student Council. They are some good students to make friends with  
and also be in good graces with. If you fall on their bad sides it could  
become most uncomfortable for you at Ohtori."  
  
"Hmm from what I can tell of their character especially Miki Kaoru and that  
girl Juri I think that we shall get a long fine. The president Touga  
Kiryuu reminds me too much of you to probably be someone I care to know."  
  
"Be careful how you speak since remember I am still the dean of this  
school."  
  
Ryo put his hand and said "Yes. Yes. I understand. You are still in the  
position of power and I will respect that. What bothers me is why was my  
application now accepted so late in the semester?"  
  
"Then I take it you would rather not be here. You are free to leave if you  
wish. I can arrange that your acceptance disappears and you are free to  
leave. I will.." Akio never finished his statement.  
  
"No its perfectly ok. No I still wish to come to Ohtori. It just seemed  
kinda strange to me and I figured you might think I would cause you some  
trouble, of which I shall give you none, I assure you."  
  
Akio smiled his devilish smile "I never expected any. From your previous  
school you have excellent marks. It was easy to convince the board to  
except you. You were easily qualified for acceptance, even at this late a  
date. Now here is your class schedule." Akio pulled out a paper from his  
desk and handed it to Ryo. Ryo reluctantly took it from Akio and read it  
and smiled. "Excellent I think these classes should be interesting. They  
are befitting of someone of my intelligence. Um one question why I am in a  
class that is for students in the eighth grade and I am a junior?"  
  
"Well that is because you have not taken this writing class which all  
students have to take at Ohtori. It is required. But I figured you could  
handle it even at this late in the semester. Akio chuckled inwardly a  
little at the look of annoyance on Ryo face. The deep green of eyes of his  
looked like they were red as if a fire was burning in them. "I am sure I  
will manage."  
  
"The class will also have Utena Tenjou and Anthy Himemiya in it as well."  
He looked up at Akio with a mask now covering his face. Akio wondered if  
perhaps mentioning Anthy would invoke a reaction from the new student. He  
could not read any reaction. "That will be splendid. I met both of them  
earlier today and found them both to strike me as remarkable girls.  
Perhaps we will get to know each other better."  
  
"Yes I am sure you will. Well you have a new class upcoming so I suggest  
you go to it. I will be checking up on you."  
  
"Yes, I am sure you will." Ryo replied. Then another knock accord at the  
door.  
  
"Ah I believe that should be Touga Kiryuu with your the student who will  
show you around Ohtori Academy and while I might mention it you will be  
living in my tower while going to Ohtori In this you have no choice." Akio  
said.  
  
"If that is what you wish I have no problem with that." Ryo replied calmly.  
  
The door opened with President of the Student Council coming in and looking  
at Ryo Yagami with a look of surprise on his face. Following shortly after  
was Nanami Kiryuu. Nanami was not sure what to think of the student who  
stood before her. He easily reminded her of her brother dearest Touga in  
look. Touga just looked on stoically, as Akio sat down again after he and  
Ryo had risen from their seats to show respect to their two new guests, and  
addressed Nanami. "Nanami this is Ryo the student I asked you to show  
around school and generally guide around for the next several days."  
  
Ryo looked to Akio for a second and then moved over to Nanami and took her  
hand and kissed it. "Well one could not imagine I would have such an  
enchanting guide. It is a pleasure to meet you Ms. Kiryuu."  
  
Nanami was not sure how to react, but the refinement and way he spoke up to  
her played to her ego immensely. She just giggled slightly and spoke "Yes  
I guess the pleasure is yours. If I am not mistaken you are taking the  
same writing class as I am. So I suggest we get going." She then put her  
hand out carrying her book bag. Ryo just looked at it for a second, not  
understanding. In a slightly annoyed tone Nanami remarked "Well if you are  
a true gentleman, you will carry my bag now won't you." Ryo realized this  
rose had some thorns to it. "Yes of course." he quickly took hold of her  
bag, sweating a little. "Dean, president." He nodded to both as he and  
Nanami exited to their first class.  
  
"That was interesting. So why is my sister showing him around the school."  
Touga asked bluntly.  
  
"Your sister Nanami has been acting somewhat erratic lately so I believed  
giving her someone to have to be around my help. Also I thought Ryo Yagami  
would do nicely since he does resemble you a little and she is close to  
you." Akio said questioningly.  
  
"Yes of course thank you. Is there anything else"  
  
"No you may go, Touga." Touga exited but he was still left to wonder if  
there were other reasons. Akio smiled. Now his sister would be tested to  
see if her faith was still united in his and her dream. And also finally  
all three of them were finally re-united as it should be for Revolution.  
  
Utena was waiting with Anthy for their class to start. Miki was sitting  
with them. They were waiting for class to start when they heard the usual  
approach of Nanami and her rat pack. They turned to see her enter their  
classroom when instead of just her and her usual pack of followers they saw  
Ryo Yagami entering with Nanami and Nanami had her arm around Ryo's arm.  
Utena just thought it looked weird, but then she noticed Anthy following  
the group as they went to find seats before class began. Anthy's eyes  
followed them and then she felt several tears enter her eyes. Utena could  
see whoever this Ryo Yagami was it was severely effecting Anthy. She had  
to try and ask her friend again. "Anthy who is that guy? What is causing  
you this much duress?" "Yes I would like to know as well?" Miki Kaoru  
asked with sincerity and just a hint of curiosity.  
  
Anthy looked to both of them not sure how to respond, but she finally  
looked at Miki first and then Utena. "Utena-sama... Miki.... please I will  
be ok. Yes Ryo and I know each other from the past. But other than  
that.." she had to pause in thought on how best to explain this "Please  
other than that do not ask me to explain more. I will be ok its just  
taking sometime to adjust seeing someone I thought I would never see  
again." Miki then thought for a few moments and then came to the idea he  
should respond to her. "OK Anthy is that is what you want, but I would ask  
in exchange that perhaps you would play on the piano with me later this  
afternoon." Anthy looked at Miki and smiled slightly, nodding. Utena  
didn't want to let the matter go cause her friend looked to be in real  
pain, but she would not deny Himemiya either. "Ok Anthy. But remember  
were your friends. If something is troubling you, just tell us ok." Anthy  
smiled and nodded silently.  
  
Utena then looked over to Ryo and he returned her gaze. She looked at him  
coldly. He merely offered her a courteous smile and moved to blow her a  
kiss. Nanami watched this and got an angry look on her face. Utena kept  
thinking he reminded her a lot of Touga. What game was he playing and did  
she really want to know? The answers would come in time.  
  
  
  
@July 7th, 1999 Lane Kramer. Used with permission. All characters are  
copyright of BePapas @1997. Ryo Yagami is @1999 Lane Kramer. Thank you for  
reading!  
  
  



	4. Chapter 3

First Knight  
by Lane Kramer  
lkramer@bellatlantic.net  
  
  
  
Chapter Three: Reviewing of Events: March to Revolution  
  
  
Ryo Yagami found himself sitting on a hill in the middle of Ohtori. He  
decided to eat lunch alone and outside that day. Many things had happened  
in the two months since he had come to Ohtori. Many he wished either  
hadn't happened or that he knew were necessary. In the little time since  
he had come to the Ohtori Academy many things had changed. In many ways it  
  
was becoming clear many things were happening according to someone's plan.  
Ryo stopped eating his sandwich and looked down to the grass sighing. He  
had come to know many of the people at Ohtori. From Utena Tenjou, to Touga  
Kiryuu, and even to Akio they all have affected him in different ways.  
  
More recently he thought about recent events concerning the student council  
and Utena Tenjou. Since meeting Juri the head of the fencing team he  
gathered from her that she seemed to suffer a loss of some sort in the  
past. Lately he noticed that she was being followed around by a girl named  
Shiori if had heard a student correctly. A rumour around school was that  
they had been involved or in love with each other. She apparently had been  
going with another male student. Ryo never learned his name but he just  
left all of a sudden and now Shiori followed Juri around. He never did  
discover exactly what happened, but it was never really much of his  
business.  
  
In dealing with Miki Kaoru he never had much to do with the blue haired  
student council member. Miki was probably the closest thing to a friend  
Anthy had to a friend other then Utena. This had caused Ryo to stay away  
from him pretty much. He had been staying away from Anthy as well and this  
apparently annoyed Utena. Ryo had made it his business to always try and  
ask Utena on a date whenever possible since he knew that every time she  
tried to talk with him that would cause her to turn away in disgust and  
leave without questioning him about his and Anthy's past. That was the way  
he wanted it. There history was his and Anthy's alone. It had been harder  
when Utena and Anthy had move into the tower with Akio. Luckily Ryo's room  
was on the level below theirs so he stayed there and never went to the  
other floor. Ryo took another bite of his sandwich and then thought about  
Nanami Kiryuu and her brother. They had both entered directly into his  
life recently. And whether he wanted it or not they were part of his life  
right now.  
  
About a month ago Nanami had run away from home since something had  
happened to her at home and she came to the academy. Akio had her housed  
in the tower for the time being. Apparently she and Anthy had a  
confrontation. It was two days later that a deranged looking Nanami had  
come and challenged Utena to a duel. Ryo had been nearby and Utena had  
accepted. Ryo had no idea what was up but he decided to not get directly  
involved, although he was concerned for Nanami despite her reputation on  
campus the several days she helped him around campus had been pleasant and  
he found himself liking her company. He learned of her deep love for her  
brother, although it seemed almost obsessive in Ryo's opinion. Anthy,  
Utena, and Nanami disappeared for the rest of that day. Later that night  
though Ryo had been asleep when he heard someone knocking at his door. He  
got out of bead and through a shirt over shoulders and had answered the  
door when a trembling Nanami stood in front him and then fell forwards and  
he instinctively caught her and then she cried into his shoulder.  
  
Ryo didn't understand, but he just decided to hold her for a while and wait  
for her to speak. She did look up at him and she said "I lost the duel.  
Now I have nothing and big brother is looking for me. I don't want to go  
home with him. Everyone hates me, I just need someone to help me. You  
remind me of my brother." she had managed to get out before beginning to  
cry into his shoulder again. Ryo had not been sure how to respond, but all  
he saw was a girl in distress and someone who needed some affection. So he  
made a choice. "Very well you can stay in my room with me. You sleep on  
the bed and I will sleep on the floor. Now lets get you to bed." Later  
after nearly two hours he got her to sleep. Then he opened the door to his  
room and left into the hallway to try and think a little. He heard  
footsteps coming down the hallway. He saw Touga coming down the hallway  
with a confident look on his face. Touga stopped and sized up Ryo. "Ah I  
See Nanami has come down this way. Akio told me she might have come to  
your room." Touga began to walk forward, but Ryo cut him off and refused  
to allow him to pass. "And what do you think you are doing? Let me get my  
sister." Ryo just stood his ground. Their eyes met and Ryo said "NO. She  
doesn't want to see you right now and she is fine where she is. If you  
want to get her you have to get past me. So go home Touga." Touga  
surmised the situation and then shook his head. " Very well if you insist  
on this, but I will speak with the Dean about this. Good night to you."  
  
"Do that, now just leave."  
  
Touga turned and left. Ryo went back into his room and checked on Nanami  
and saw she hadn't been woken up. He lied down on the floor and went back  
to sleep. That had been a month ago and after that Nanami had gone home,  
but she still seemed vulnerable and Ryo wanted to make sure she stayed safe  
so her asked her out on a date and from then on they had been dating. This  
created quite a buzz on campus and some insinuation of more than dating,  
but neither Ryo or Nanami paid much attention. This had dominated his mind  
until his confrontation with Utena. Something he wished had gone better.  
  
Utena came into the greenhouse expecting Anthy to be there watering the  
roses. She was surprized to find instead Ryo Yagami smelling the roses.  
She quickly took on an annoyed look on her face as he turned to meet the  
gaze from her deep blue eyes. "Ah hello there Utena Tenjou. My you are  
looking quite lovely today."  
  
"Please stop with the flattery. Where is Anthy?" Utena asked.  
  
"I am afraid I do not know. I came here to smell the roses. Would you  
care to smell them as well their fragrance is quite, shall we say  
stimulating." Ryo spoke with just a hint of seduction.  
  
"You never quit do you. One last time I am not interested."  
  
"Heh. I guess you are not. Since you seem to be involved with Akio  
already."  
  
Utena nearly felt her jaw hit the ground. " What do you know... I mean...  
It's nothing like that."  
  
"Oh I am sure it is not." Ryo said moving away from the roses. "Sorry for  
insinuating  
anything. I merely want to ask you one question and then I will be on my  
way. Do me this favour and I will never bother you again. I promise. And  
if you ask Anthy my promise is my bond." Ryo said with an evil smile.  
  
"Oh all right what is your question." Utena said with consternation.  
  
"Tell me about the duels. That is all, I want to know what they are about  
and how you are involved."  
  
"You mean you don't know about them." Utena asked confused. Ryo show her  
both his hands and on neither was a rose signet. Utena mulled over her  
options and figured it couldn't hurt since he would then stop bothering  
her. So Utena began to explain the duels and the rules and how the Rose  
Bride was involved. Throughout the discussion Ryo slowly started to get a  
cross look on his face. He started to feel angry at not being involved and  
then with the discussion of Revolution it started to make sense the  
statement Akio made to him during their meeting. After learning everything  
that had happened to Utena Ryo prepared to leave the greenhouse until Utena  
asked a question.  
  
"Wait I have a question. Why are you causing Anthy so much pain. Tell me  
what your link is to her."  
  
"No I will not. It is none of your business."  
  
"What!!! Anthy is my friend and all I see is you purposely causing her  
pain." Utena began to tremble at the rage building in her. Her arms were  
shaking and she grew even more incensed when Ryo merely gave her a casual  
smile and spoke very nonchalantly to her.  
  
"Well Ms. Tenjou you have given me all the information I need. Now I can  
become involved in these duels and then defeat to make the Rose Bride mine  
and if this Revolution can do what you claim I can be save my friend to.  
Thank You."  
  
Utena ran and Ryo and grabbed him by the collar of his shirt. "NO!!! I  
won't let you near Anthy. You are aren't worthy of being near her. Your a  
heartless person who would only cause her pain. I can and will protect  
Anthy especially from you. I won't let you near her."  
  
Ryo felt his rage rising as Utena spoke her words and he held off until he  
could not stand her words any longer and he next found his left hand  
backhanding Utena on the side of her face. Utena fell away from and landed  
on her duff painfully. Ryo was not finished though as he peered down and  
Utena and for once let his inner soul out for someone else to see. "And  
what makes you think you can protect her where I could...." but Ryo stopped  
from finishing her sentence. Since the next moment he heard someone yell  
"Utena-sama." The next moment Ryo turned around and so Anthy run past him  
and kneel down next to Utena. Followed shortly thereafter was Miki who  
went to the other side of Utena and checked her. Each looked up at him.  
Miki yelled "I suggest you leave here now" as he looked back at Utena.  
That did not really phase Ryo at all. What affected him was the look of  
hate he saw in Anthy's face for merely a second as she looked at him. He  
had never seen her look at him like that. He staggered back a little until  
he bumped into someone behind him. It was Nanami. She looked at Ryo in  
concern.  
  
"Ryo-kun, has Utena or that evil dark skinned girl done something to you."  
Ryo still partially dazed came back to reality and looked at Nanami.  
  
"Uh... no... let's go Nanami." They both then left. Miki and Anthy helped  
Utena up and they made sure she was all right. All three looked as Nanami  
and Ryo left. All three feeling different emotions.  
  
Ryo finished his sandwich and looked up to the sun thinking about that  
incident and realizing he let his temper get the better of him. Later he  
sent a letter of apology to Utena, but heard she merely tore the paper up  
and threw it away. An understandable action. What was most on his mind  
though was three nights ago Akio had left a message under his door. It  
told him to come to Akio's room to discuss a matter with him, probably his  
confrontation with Utena. If Ryo was right Akio was who Ryo had to meet  
anyway.  
  
After entering Akio's chamber he had heard movement coming from Akio's  
bedroom. He figured Akio might be "busy" with his fiancee, but after  
knocking and being told to come in what he found instead sickened him to  
his very core. A female was in bed with Akio, but it wasn't his fiancee.  
Instead Anthy was in the bed turning her face away from Ryo's confounded  
face. "So my old friend now you see me for what I truly am. Would you  
care to join us, Anthy would not mind at all."  
  
Ryo turned to Akio and felt his fury completely venting at Akio. "Have far  
have you fallen my friend. What has become of you?"  
  
"No more than you have fallen my friend." Ryo felt chilled to the core.  
He looked at both his hands and wondered could Akio be right, had he become  
such a lifeless husk as Akio. He knew there was only one way to end this.  
"I want into the duels Akio. Or should I call you Ends of the World."  
  
"Ah you have figured that out have you. Well I guess with you connection  
to us it should have been expected. Unfortunately I must say no. Things  
are to far a long and I already have Utena in my grasp. Oh you have made  
overtures to Utena since you arrived. Perhaps after  
Revolution, after she is my princess perhaps then I can allow you to have  
her for a night or two."  
Akio chuckled.  
  
"I see that is how it is. I am merely a piece of furniture for you to have  
around. This Revolution is near so you need all the former pieces in their  
places. I am not one to be used Akio. If you will excuse me I should get  
to sleep it is late. And Akio I have no intentions of using Utena Tenjou  
and I hope if any shred of my friend still exists I hope you will let Utena  
be for she is a noble soul and I can't help but admire her." Ryo then  
turned and closes the bedroom door behind him and went to his room to  
sleep. Nanami was waiting for him. She still lived with him in his  
room and she had that night a concerned look on her face. That night Ryo  
did cry for the first time and Nanami did give him a shoulder to cry on.  
  
Ryo finally finished his lunch and realized he had to hurry for his next  
class. As he prepared to go to class down at the base of the hill he did  
see several individuals walk that he knew. He saw Utena Tenjou and Akio  
walking together, while going the other direction he noticed Touga Kiryuu  
walking the opposite direction past each other. Neither Akio nor Utena  
paid much attention to Touga. But Ryo watched Touga turn for a moment and  
look at Akio and Utena. He looked for a lasting second and then turned and  
walked on. Ryo was left to ponder for a moment. Then he heard someone  
walk up behind him. He turned to see his "girlfriend" Nanami Kiryuu  
looking at him a smile on her face. That smile remained even as she looked  
at her brother Touga walking a lone. "You want to be with him. Not  
watching him walk a lone, don't you Nanami."  
  
Nanami turned to him and nodded her head, a look of sadness on it. Ryo  
smiled at her and said "Well I have a plan my dear that requires your  
help. I want to enter the duels and bring about Revolution. And I won't  
to make your brother happy since I am starting to realize something about  
him. Will you help me, even though it means helping someone you don't  
like.?" Ryo asked questioningly.  
  
Nanami looked like she was thinking it over for a minute. Then she looked  
into Ryo's eyes  
  
"I want to have my brother be happy and I want you to be happy. So if I  
can help I will."  
  
"I would appreciate it. It all involves this ball coming up in 3 days.  
The 'Millennium Ball'."  
  
  
  
@July 7th, 1999 Lane Kramer. Used with permission. All characters are  
copyright of BePapas @1997. Ryo Yagami is @1999 Lane Kramer. Thank you for  
reading!  
  
  



	5. Chapter 4

First Knight  
by Lane Kramer  
lkramer@bellatlantic.net  
  
  
Chapter Four: Darkened Souls Dancing in the Moonlight  
  
  
Utena Tenjou felt exhausted after her day at school. The way school had  
been going lately she was wondering if she could even pass her classes.  
Also on her mind was Akio Ohtori. As much as she tried to fight it she  
found herself falling in love with him. She dropped her school bag and  
undid the first button on her jacket. As she shifted some of her pink hair  
out of her deep blue eyes she noticed a letter laying on her bed. She  
looked at it expecting perhaps a message from the Ends of the World and  
started to feel a sense of dread. The duels were taking their mental toll  
on her, but she still kept thinking of Anthy and how she had to protect  
her. This in turn would make her weariness fade. She looked at the letter  
then slowly opened it and noticed it was not from the Ends of the World.  
It was from Akio. She read it intently and felt her eyes grow a little  
larger in her head. Then after finishing the letter she slumped on her bed  
and just read the letter again. Then she heard someone enter and it was  
Anthy Himemiya, the Rose Bride and her friend. Anthy looked at Utena  
concerned for a moment. "Is anything wrong Utena?" Utena looked back at  
the letter and then created a slight smile.  
  
"No Himemiya. I got a letter." Anthy moved forward and sat on the floor  
in front of Utena and asked "Who is it from?"  
  
"Its from Akio he has asked me to escort him to the Millennium Ball that is  
happening the day after tomorrow." Anthy didn't say anything at first but  
then asked "Well Utena-sama are you going to go with him."  
  
Utena's mouth shifted and she looked in thought for a moment. "Well he  
says his fiancee is away for the next couple of days and he needs an escort  
just for the night. I don't think it would be right to make him go a lone,  
so I guess I will." Anthy merely nodded and started to leave. "Ok then.  
I will go get some tea for us." Anthy then emotionlessly left to get the  
tea. Utena watched her leave and then immediately got out a piece of paper  
and began to write a response which she would later leave near Akio's  
quarters like the note said to do.  
  
Later that night a figure moved to pick up Utena's letter. The figure  
ripped open the letter and read it, then could not help but smile. Yes  
things were moving a long well.  
  
Touga Kiryuu was busy contemplating over several requests to be his escort  
for the Millennium Ball that was in two days. The playboy just smiled for  
a moment. He was a little disappointed since he had expected twice as many  
requests but that wasn't what was really nagging at him right now. The  
thing that was bother him was the letter his sister had given him the other  
day. The letter was one asking him to be her date for the evening of the  
ball. Touga had been amused since he figured she must be wanting to  
finally end their still somewhat lingering rift. He still enjoyed reading  
the "Dearest Brother" intro that was written on it. Touga surmised that he  
could accept one of the other requests but just as easily could get the  
other young ladies for a date another time. He would turn them down  
gently, promise another time, and then they would still be his in the end.  
Touga sighed for a moment at that thought. There really wasn't any  
challenge in it and he found himself doubting his true meaning in life  
occasionally now. Perhaps it had to do with the coming of Revolution.  
However Touga merely laughed at his own thought. More likely it had  
something to do with a certain pink haired "Victor". No, Touga would meet  
Nanami at the ball and dance with her, smooth over their relationship once  
and for all. He had spent sometime looking for the appropriate mask to  
wear. The ball was to be a masked ball and he wanted to make sure that he  
would look in good form. So in two days things will be back to normal and  
Revolution will be that much closer.  
  
Akio Ohtori found a message waiting for him from Utena. It asked him to  
meet her at the Millennium Ball an hour after it started and asked him to  
escort Anthy to it. Akio normally might have been a little suspicious, but  
things were proceeding so well he didn't give it much thought. He would  
bring Anthy to the ball and then he would dance the night away with Utena  
as a prince should.  
  
Utena Tenjou entered the main ballroom where the Millennium Ball was being  
held. She had on a bright yellow mask that completely covered her face and  
hid her hair because of the large feathers on it. Utena wore the dress  
that she had been given by Touga Kiryuu so long ago for a previous dance.  
She must have accidentally brought it with her when she moved into Akio's  
tower. It was perfect for the ball and she figured Akio would like her in  
it. Utena had intended to bring Anthy with her, but Anthy had said she  
would come later. She still had to get her dress ready. Utena Tenjou  
moved about the crowd of masked faces. She looked for the particular mask  
that hid her date for the evening. Utena looked high and low for her  
masked man, until she noticed a figure standing there in a large purple  
mask. It was adorned with white jewels and looked like something worthy of  
Akio. Utena quickly made her way over to her waiting party. At once the  
masked gentleman noticed her and gracefully bowed. They just waited for  
the next song to begin and decided to then to join in a slow dance. Utena  
then curtseyed to her "mystery man" and they began to dance. Through many  
numbers they danced together as if they had known each other their whole  
lives. They moved gracefully and in a steady rhythm. Some of the other  
couples even began to watch them and their graceful movements. Utena felt  
very at peace during their dancing not even noticing almost an hour going  
by. She started to feel so comfortable that on a very slow dance she  
leaned into the purple masked individual and laid her head on his  
shoulder. For some reason it made her feel some warm inside. The masked  
figure also started to ease into the dance.  
  
Akio Ohtori and Anthy Himemiya entered into the Millennium Dance together.  
Akio was eager to begin his night with Utena. Anthy obediently stayed at  
his side while Akio began to scan for Utena. Then her turned for a second  
and noticed two other individual enter. One was Ryo Yagami wearing a  
Phantom of the Opera style- mask covering the right side of his face. He  
was dressed in a black and white tuxedo and next to him was Nanami in a  
bright yellow dress. Akio peered at Ryo and he merely acknowledged Akio  
with a head nod. It was at this point that the purpled masked individual  
looked in their direction and noticed Nanami. He suddenly stopped dancing  
and caught Utena off guard which caused her to almost trip over his feet.  
Utena noticed "Akio" looking like he was confused for a moment. Utena was  
not sure what to think until the figure spoke in a calm voice "You aren't  
Nanami are you." Utena then recognized that voice wasn't Akio but... then  
Touga removed the mask and Utena removed her own. "Hm I see you wore the  
dress I bought for you. It looks splendid on you Utena."  
  
Utena was in shock she could not believe she had spent the last hour  
dancing with Touga. "Your behind this.... You tricked me to try and get at  
me again." Utena raged even though she was feeling conflicting emotions on  
how she could possibly have felt so safe and comfortable around Touga.  
  
"I can promise you I had nothing to do with this Utena. It would appear we  
both have been tricked." Touga said looking towards the entrance to the  
dance hall and directly at four other individuals.  
  
Akio felt angry inside, very angry. He turned this look to Ryo at which  
Ryo merely smiled a devilish smile and said "Hm that is certainly strange  
Touga and Utena dancing together. They do make quite a cute couple. Don't  
you agree Nanami?" Ryo looked to Nanami and she merely smiled back not  
looking towards them only looking at Ryo Yagami. "Lets go intervene.  
Himemiya may I have this next dance please." Anthy looked at Ryo and she  
slowly nodded. So Ryo took her hand from Akio and they moved down towards  
the dance floor to join the other students for the next number.  
  
Utena was just about to get flustered at Touga when she felt someone tap  
her on the back. It was Nanami and she had an annoyed look on her face.  
"If you don't mind I will cut in." Touga just kept silent, but just  
watched Utena just throw her hands up into the air and turn and walk away.  
Touga looked as she walked and was about to say something when the music  
started to play again and instead turned to Nanami and started to dance.  
  
"Sorry to do set you up big brother but I kinda had a promise to keep to  
Ryo. Can you forgive me?" Nanami asked questioningly with a hint of  
regret.  
  
Touga had to merely chuckle inwardly. His sister had played him like a  
trumpet and he had fallen into her trap never once suspecting. He indeed  
was proud of her and for the first time in a long timer she smiled in his  
presence. Nanami made no sudden moves but merely danced with Touga  
enjoying the moment.  
  
Meanwhile Anthy and Ryo danced together slowly with just a hint of  
uncertainty in the air. Ryo took the first step. "I am sorry Anthy."  
Anthy merely looked at Ryo's eyes and was not sure what to think or feel at  
that moment. All she could say was "I understand." Ryo looked at her a  
little confused and surprised that she did. Then he swung her around and  
had her drop into one of his arms in a deep dip. He then proceeded to give  
Anthy a kiss on the top of her forehead. In that moment Anthy just for a  
moment felt something tingle within her. She had been touched and felt a  
warm feeling in her heart. Ryo raised her and continued to dance with  
her until the end of the song.  
  
Akio Ohtori looked on with an annoyed look. Ryo had outplayed him and had  
deceived him. Akio wanted to laugh out loud but restrained himself. He  
saw Utena standing a lone watching Anthy and Ryo dance confused as to what  
was happening. Akio knew what Ryo wanted and perhaps it was time he gave  
Ryo that; besides it might prove interesting. Akio moved to the dance  
floor after the song was over and headed directly to Ryo and Anthy.  
  
Touga and Nanami finished their dance very happy. "Brother I know I  
tricked you and this may seem a little heartless but I have to join with my  
date now if ya don't mind." Nanami spoke.  
  
"I think you should do that Nanami. Have a good evening and don't worry  
about me I will be fine." Touga spoke flicking a little of his auburn hair  
over his eyes to mask the slight bit of envy he was displaying as Nanami  
walked over to where Ryo was standing.  
  
Ryo and Anthy stopped their dance when Akio came over. "So it seems you  
are determined to duel Ryo. Then I shall grant your request and two days  
from now you will meet a duellist in a duel. If you can defeat your  
opponent then you will earn the right to be a duellist. I hope you don't  
live to regret it my friend." Akio spoke with sarcasm in the last part of  
his statement.  
  
Then he turned to wear a bewildered Utena was standing and started a  
conversation with her. Then Nanami walked over to Anthy and Ryo and said  
"If you will excuse me Anthy I would like my date back." Anthy nodded and  
walked away, Ryo looking after her. Nanami then put her hand up to his  
face and forced it to look at her. They brought their arms together and  
started to dance again.  
  
"I would say things went well. Aye Nanami?" Ryo said.  
  
Nanami nodded "Yes I guess it did. Are you now a duellist?"  
  
"No we have one more test to pass. That is if you still want to help me."  
  
"Of course." Nanami laid her head into Ryo's shoulder. "I would help you  
or big brother anytime."  
  
Ryo fell silent for a moment and could only say "Thank You, Nanami. Thank  
you." and they both danced every dance for the rest of the evening.  
  
  
  
@July 7th, 1999 Lane Kramer. Used with permission. Shoujo Kakumei Utena is  
@1997 BePapas. Ryo Yagami is @1999 Lane Kramer. Thank you for reading!  
  



	6. Chapter 5

First Knight  
by Lane Kramer  
lkramer@bellatlantic.net  
  
  
Chapter Five: Duel: To Gain the Right To Seek Ascension  
  
  
Ryo Yagami found himself walking towards the Duel Arena on the other side  
of Ohtori Academy. It had been a long walk but since he left his room in  
Akio's Tower he has been completely focused on the duel that awaited him.  
He had been struggling to try and find a sword to use in the duel, but Akio  
had intervene and explained some of the more unusual aspects if the Duels.  
Akio had explained the rules of the duels to him the previous day and he  
had eagerly  
anticipated the day when he would finally earn the right to become a  
duellist. The most difficult part of his and Nanami's plan was now at  
hand. As he started to near the Duel Arena he saw a familiar looking  
figure waiting for him, it was Nanami. Ryo finally came up next to her  
and just had to take in the sight of her. She stood before him in a red  
dress and she looked absolutely gorgeous. He then realized he was staring  
at her and Nanami had noticed. "Do you like what you see?" she inquired  
with just a hint of seduction in her voice.  
  
Ryo then blushed for moment and commented "You look very nice. The dress  
suits you very well." Then Ryo's face turned serious and a few locks of  
his auburn hair fell in front of his green eyes "Are you sure you want to  
do this Nanami? You don't have to be my bride for this fight." Nanami  
looked back and replied seriously "I would never let anyone else be by your  
side for this and if you had asked someone else I would have made you pay  
for doing so." she said with a smug look on her face. Ryo merely cringed a  
little and realized she was probably telling the truth. He then nodded and  
said "I guess we best hurry or we may be late. Here is hoping that our  
plan bears us fruit." Nanami then stood next to him and they moved to  
enter the Duel Arena and  
tempted destiny.  
  
Waiting for Nanami and Ryo in the Duel Arena were Saionji and Touga, in a  
red dress. Nanami was surprised, but Ryo took it in stride and merely moved  
to the other side of the arena. They then all looked up to the sky and saw  
the Illusion Castle in the sky light up and then looked to each other.  
Touga looked on with a serious and focused facial expression, this was a  
special duel since none had ever been fought without the Rose Bride at  
stake and certainly not for the right to be a duellist. Either way Touga  
new something was up, but Akio would not give anything away, merely stating  
that it was his wish that Ryo Yagami prove himself worthy of being a  
duellist. So it was that Saionji was taken by Touga and had his weapon  
pulled from his body. Saionji held his sword proudly and still was  
uncertain of why he was duelling, but decided he merely would try and  
restore some of his faltering faith in his own ability.  
  
Ryo watched the show of Touga pulling the sword from Saionji and then  
understood what he must do. Following that he took Nanami and cradled her  
in his arms. He looked into her eyes one last time and saw her  
acknowledgement of what he intended to do. Slowly as the energy swirled  
around them he reached into the just below the breast of Nanami and removed  
two weapons from inside her body. He pulled out a sword and a dagger. The  
sword shone brightly with a red ruby in the hilt of the sword, just under  
the blade. A sword worthy of an emperor. Ryo helped Nanami stand straight  
and to him she seemed a little different. He wasn't sure how but she  
seemed a little distant. Anyway he took firm grip with both weapons and  
then moved toward the centre of the Duel Arena and prepared to see if he  
could handle the sword as well as he thought he could. Suddenly he was  
stopped by Nanami who held him for a second.  
  
"You forgot this. Remember the object of the duel is to scatter his  
flower. I picked this for you myself," Nanami said.  
  
Ryo looked to see her place a red rose in the lapel of his school uniform  
jacket. He looked at the blood red rose and smiled at her. He then turned  
away and moved forward to face Saionji. Saionji did so as well. He  
sneered slightly and placed both hands on his sword, ready to attack.  
Both waited in erie silence, with both brides watching on.  
  
Both waited, Saionji gripping his sword with both hands and Ryo stood ready  
the sword in his left hand and the dagger in his right hand waiting for a  
sign to attack. Then to break the silence the duel bells rung and it began  
with Saionji charging and hacking at Ryo with his sword. Ryo responded  
with several parries and then counter thrust Saionji's attacks, merely  
feeling out Saionji and try to understand his attack technique. Saionji  
was not very willing to give Ryo Yagami a chance to think and pressed his  
assault to the point where he thrust up from a crouching position and cut a  
petal off of Ryo's rose. Ryo was taken back by the near miss and realized  
that he was underestimating Saionji and needed to end this duel quickly  
before Saionji was able to discern his attack patterns. So Ryo charged  
and threw several vicious strikes that Saionji managed to shrug off with  
difficulty. Both were being hard pressed and both duellists took a step  
back and breathed heavily from exhaustion. Even though the duel had lasted  
only a scant few minutes both had attempted to win the fight quickly and  
early. Neither was in much better shape after their attempted attacks.  
Then Ryo noticed Saionji dropping his guard slightly just over his flower  
and decided he had a perfect attack space. So he charged forward and swung  
down to hit the rose and miss Saionji's body. In mid motion he realized he  
fell into a trap as Saionji then thrust his sword up and batted Ryo's sword  
high into the air and brought his sword down in a sweeping motion right at  
Ryo's rose. Ryo panicked and through part of his arm in the path of the  
blade. It cut through his uniform jacket and skirted by his skin cutting  
it as it went by. Ryo fell backwards in  
pain as he felt great agony coming from his left arm. Red drops started to  
role down his arm and towards his hand. He fell backwards and landed hard  
grabbing his arm. Saionji held off for a moment and knew he had Ryo.  
  
"Give up you can't beat me now. Pull you rose and drop it on the ground  
and spare yourself anymore harm." Saionji said coldly.  
  
"No! I won't give up.... I can still win."  
  
As Ryo tried to raise his sword in defence he held it for a second and then  
dropped it. "Aghh!!!" he yelled not able to stand the pain. He rolled to  
his left and was now parallel to Saionji. Saionji turned his head and  
started to lift his sword. He would go and end this duel and make it so  
Ryo could get medical attention. Saionji took two steps when suddenly Ryo  
sat up and through his dagger straight past Saionji and it hit the ground  
three feet behind him. Saionji merely smiled thinking Ryo had missed his  
completely until he saw one petal flow up hear his eye and then looked to  
the lapel of his jacket and realized his flower was no longer there. Then  
the duel bells rang and a victor was crowned.  
  
After the bells stopped Touga, in his dress, walked over to Ryo and took  
Ryo's injured hand and placed a pink signet upon it. A rose on the  
signet. "Welcome to the Duels, Ryo. I hope you know what you are getting  
in too." Touga said this and then left with Saionji. Nanami came running  
up to Ryo and helped him up. "You did it." she said as she helped him to  
his feet. Ryo looked at his signet, some blood flowing onto the rose  
signet. "Hm... somehow that seems appropriate." Ryo noted cryptically.  
Nanami just looked to him as she took and placed his arm on her shoulder.  
"You were really wonderful out there, I am proud of you." Nanami said with  
a smile. Ryo looked at her and merely nodded. They left to Duel Arena  
together.  
  
  
  
Later that day Touga and Akio rode together in Akio's car. Touga looked to  
Akio and asked "The Duel today was quite interesting. Ryo Yagami is an  
excellent duellist. He definitely shows promise. He may make an excellent  
challenge to Utena once we show him around."  
  
"Yes I expect he will be Utena's greatest challenge before the duel of  
Revolution. He has the best possibility to defeat her. Although she will  
still defeat him in the end." Akio said quite smugly. This caused Touga  
to raise an eyebrow and wonder why Akio would say something like that.  
What could Akio see that Touga could not. Perhaps Touga reasoned he was  
missing something and not being able to think about Ryo Yagami properly;  
since Ryo was involved with  
his sister. His big brother tendencies might be causing him to not focus  
on this stranger who had made Touga's life difficult.  
  
"I must say though the way he fought Saionji, the calm and determination,  
makes me wonder if Utena might be in real danger of being hurt by him. If  
the idea of gaining Revolution becomes intoxicating to him he might  
unnecessarily hurt her," Touga said.  
  
"So Touga are you worried about our little "Victor". Do you perhaps have  
some deeper concern for her?" Akio asked. Touga remained silent at the  
question. Akio chuckled to himself and surmised he might have a new game  
to play. "I suppose we should invite Ryo for a drive," Touga noted.  
  
Akio looked to Touga and merely smiled "There is no need. He will  
challenge Utena for the hand of Anthy without our needing him to aid him  
in that endeavour."  
  
Touga looked questioningly at Akio "Why do you say that?"  
  
"He already knows the secrets of the Ends of the World." Akio spoke as they  
raced down a road.  
  
  
  
The night after the duel Ryo Yagami heard someone knocking at his door. It  
was early evening and he had his left arm bandaged. The injury he suffered  
luckily had only been a flesh wound. After he opened the door he found  
Nanami standing outside it and he saw her smiling.  
  
"How are you Ryo? I have been wanting to visit you since the duel  
yesterday. I knocked on your door earlier today but you did not answer.  
Why is that?" she asked politely.  
  
Ryo had been thinking about a good many things and this had been one he did  
not enjoy having to talk with her about. "I was thinking about us Nanami.  
I have to be honest with you. I mostly have been dating you to try and  
ease your suffering after the recent events involving Touga. I do really  
care for you, but part of my heart belongs to another. I cannot shut the  
other out. I understand if you were to berate and perhaps beat me, I have  
no excuse."  
  
Nanami did not move, she just stared at him for a few minutes and then  
smiled. "Its ok Ryo." Ryo Yagami had a confused look on his face. He did  
not expect that response, nor did he expect the next one when she moved  
forward and kissed him on the lips. Ryo just stared as her lips met his.  
Then he slowly settled into the kiss and closed his eyes and revelled in  
the intense spark he felt. Then they broke it. Nanami then turned around  
and started to leave. Suddenly  
Ryo's right arm went out and grabbed her by the right shoulder and caused  
her to turn around. "Always remember you are part of my heart as well.  
You will always be my closest friend and my confidant. I will never ever  
abandon you." He then pulled Nanami back towards him. She allowed herself  
to be pulled closer until she was right next to him, nothing existing  
except for them.  
  
The she managed to utter "And what about tonight?"  
  
"Tonight we shall be not friends or boyfriend-girlfriend. Tonight we shall  
be as lovers," he said with a grin. Nanami grinned backed and leaned into  
Ryo. Their lips met again and they slowly moved back into Ryo's room, the  
door closing behind them. Tonight was their night, no  
outsiders would interfere with their moment.  
  
  
  
@July 7th, 1999 Lane Kramer. Used with permission. Shoujo Kakumei Utena is  
@1997 BePapas. Ryo Yagami is @1999 Lane Kramer. Thank you for reading!  
  



	7. Chapter 6

First Knight  
by Lane Kramer  
lkramer@bellatlantic.net  
  
  
Chapter Six: Prelude to the Finale  
  
  
Nanami Kiryuu entered the front door of her mansion. She was glad to be  
home after last night. She still could not believe exactly that IT had  
happened last night, but she also felt a deep sensation of warmth over the  
fact that in many ways her and Ryo had consummated their relationship,  
something that now could never be taken away from her. Just then she heard  
footsteps come up from behind her and she felt a breath over her shoulder.  
She turned to see her brother, Touga, standing above her with a smile on  
his face. "So where have you been Nanami? I have been worried about  
you." Touga spoke.  
  
Nanami quickly turned around to face Touga and just smiled saying "I don't  
know what you mean." Just as suddenly Touga had his arms around her and  
was hugging Nanami. This at first caught Nanami off guard, but in another  
moment she merely closed her eyes and allowed herself to be hugged. It  
felt good. Next Nanami spoke "Big brother... I want to say I am sorry  
again for tricking you the other night and also I want to say I still love  
you." Nanami then hugged Touga back.  
  
Touga felt Nanami hug him, but this hug was filled with love, but not in  
the way she used too. Now it was filled with a gentle attachment to her  
brother. She hugged him like a sister. Touga relished it and felt himself  
also giving an honest, brotherly affection to his sister. What ever has  
happened over the last few months to Nanami has made her a better person  
and also sees to have cause her to lose her hard edge. Then Nanami broke  
the embrace and looked into Touga' eyes.  
  
"So big brother did you enjoy dancing with Utena the other night, from  
where I was standing you seemed to be enjoying yourself pretty well."  
  
"I have no idea what you mean Nanami. I thought she was you; I thought she  
was my wonderful little sister and after that nothing more. Utena is a  
strong young lady, but I have no interest in her." Touga spoke carefully  
and trying not to show emotion.  
  
"Well I never asked you about if you liked her... Stop assuming things big  
brother. Now if you excuse me I want to go up to my room and go to sleep  
for a while. Bye." Nanami said before heading over to the stairs in their  
house and then starting to go up them. Just suddenly she turned around and  
yelled "And to what I was doing last night, its not really any of your  
business now is it?" she said smiling and went to her room for some much  
deserved rest.  
  
Touga could only wonder what just happened. Nanami didn't tell him  
anything and she told him it didn't concern him at all. Touga could only  
smile and consider that obviously with Revolution coming changes were  
happening to everyone involved, he found it intriguing. Then Touga decided  
to go into the kitchen and have a glass of milk. He normally would not,  
but for some reason he felt like drinking like he did when he was younger  
and contemplate how much he really did enjoy dancing with Utena.  
  
  
  
Utena Tenjou was walking towards Akio's Tower ready to relax and try to get  
some sleep. So many things were happening so fast around her she barely  
had time to think. She still had images of the Millennium Ball in her mind  
and of her and Touga dancing. She had thought he was Akio and they had  
danced together so beautifully. That confounded her enough, but then  
seeing Anthy and Ryo Yagami dancing together had been even more of a  
shock. He had treat Anthy so horribly yet in that one dance he seemed to  
treat her with gentleness and respect. It was confounding to say the  
least. As she was walking she then noticed Ryo Yagami outside the entrance  
to the tower apparently waiting for someone. He looked at her and nodded  
his head. "Hello Utena, how are you today?" he asked.  
  
"Doing ok I guess. Who are you waiting for, Nanami?" she said.  
  
"No actually I wanted to talk with you. It will take no more than five  
minutes."  
  
"OK I guess but I you had better be quick I haven't forgotten what you did  
to me last time we talked."  
  
"Yes... Yes... that was an unfortunate incident on my part. I am sorry,  
again, for doing that. I will be blunt; I am duellist now." Ryo then  
showed Utena his rose signet. Now she knew what he wanted. He wanted to  
challenge her and take Anthy away.  
  
"I won't let you take Anthy. I will protect her." Utena said defiantly.  
  
"You misunderstand Utena, I do not want to take Anthy away..." he sighed  
"In fact I would rather she stay near you. You are a good friend to her."  
Utena batted her eyes for a moment and had a confused look on her face.  
  
"Then why do you..." she never finished speaking. Ryo took in the  
confusion from her eyes and cleared his throat and began his explanation  
that he wished he didn't have to make to the Victor.  
  
"I want to seek Revolution Utena. I want to see and end to this game, I  
want to be with Anthy, I want to have my friend the Prince, Dios, back." he  
said feeling emotions starting to surge forward.  
  
Utena was taken off guard at the mention of the prince. "You knew him?"  
  
"Yes Dios was my best friend and the reason my life had meaning." Ryo  
said a single tear falling from his eye about what has become of his  
friend.  
  
"Then why do you want to seek Revolution." Utena questioned.  
  
"I want to seek Revolution because it will lead me to my friend and perhaps  
re-unite me with Anthy. I miss her very much and I want to protect you as  
well Utena Tenjou." Ryo said letting all his secrets be known.  
  
"Protect me, I don't need anyone's protection. I am my own defender and  
not a girl who needs protecting." she said defiantly.  
  
"This has nothing to do with being a girl or a boy. I am the knight, one  
who protects all people and one whose mission it is to carry the burden.  
Therefore I challenge you Utena Tenjou. Will you accept my challenge? I  
am asking you to accept it."  
  
Utena could not believe his words, but in her heart she knew the answer.  
"Yes I will accept." She uttered quietly.  
  
"Thank You." Ryo turned to walk from the tower and ponder events that were  
now transpiring. "You know I really do admire you. You are a unique soul  
Utena. Once I myself was like you... It makes me sad that I cannot be like  
you anymore. Well I will see you around. I think I need to go for a  
walk. Oh and one more thing promise me from now until our duel you will  
not have any contact with Akio Ohtori."  
  
Utena wondered why he would ask that, she wasn't sure how to answer but  
looked to his green eyes that were pleading for her to agree. "OK. After  
tonight I will not meet with him until after our duel." Ryo resigned  
himself to that having to do. Anthy Himemiya came out of the tower and  
greeted Utena. She looked over at Ryo and he merely bowed graciously to  
her and walked off. Utena looked to Anthy and then looked over to Ryo.  
This whole situation was strange and she wished she knew the whole story,  
but resigned herself to the fact that she would probably never know so  
better not to ask. She would talk this episode over with Akio tonight at  
dinner.  
  
  
  
Akio and Touga were riding in Akio's car. Touga and Akio had been  
discussing the apparent challenge from Ryo Yagami. Touga was unsure of  
what to make of it. He believed Ryo would stand no better chance then any  
other person. Inside he felt he was the only one who prevent Utena from  
meeting her destiny. Akio almost seemed to focus in on his thoughts.  
"Touga you should not believe you are the only one who can defeat Utena.  
In fact I believe Ryo has the best chance of anyone. He is most likely the  
only one who can prevent her from reaching the Duel of Revolution." he said  
with a little laugh.  
  
"Why do you say that?" Touga inquired.  
  
"Ryo is the closest to Utena in his spirit and dedication to protecting the  
one he loves. In many ways he is like the prince. In fact as the knight  
he may even have an inner power similar to the power of Dios. Dios and him  
were so similar...." said Akio as he mused on the subject. Touga could  
only take in the comment and wonder what Akio meant about Dios and Ryo.  
  
  
  
  
Later that evening Akio had a visitor to his room. Ryo entered it and  
looked at his one-time friend. "So I take it from Utena you heard about my  
challenge. So are you worried Akio?"  
  
Akio merely smiled devilishly and laugh a little "Of course not. I have  
little to worry about since if you win you will face me in the duel for  
revolution and I know you too well for you to have a chance at defeating  
me; Utena is already mine in body and slowly her soul is becoming mine,  
despite what Anthy may believe."  
  
"I will not let you have Utena, Akio. Besides I think you underestimate  
her spirit. Either way I will win Akio. If I win I can defeat you because  
I know you as well and if I lose I truly believe Utena will bring  
Revolution herself. So I suggest you don't believe so quickly that you  
will regain your lost power as the prince. Besides you are merely a pale  
imitation of Dios and to think I have wasted my time hating you. You are  
only a sad, self-destructive soul, not worthy of hate merely pity." Ryo  
spoke with sarcasm at the end. Akio's brow furled and his eyes became set  
with anger. He have never been slandered so callously. Both men just  
stared for a moment longer and then Ryo left to await the finale of his  
quest.  
  
  
  
  
@July 7th, 1999 Lane Kramer. Used with permission. Shoujo Kakumei Utena is  
@1997 BePapas. Ryo Yagami is @1999 Lane Kramer. Thank you for reading!  
  



	8. Chapter 7

First Knight  
by Lane Kramer  
lkramer@bellatlantic.net  
  
  
Chapter Seven: Finale: Why do I see Revolution?  
  
  
Ryo Yagami prepared to enter the Duel Arena. It was now his time of  
destiny. All his planning and hoping lead to this moment; where he would  
either gain the power and privilege to try and seek this ambiguous thing  
called Revolution or lose that goal and forever lose any hope of restoring  
his friend the lost Prince. The only thing standing in his way was a  
strong soul named Utena Tenjou and the fabled power of Dios. Nanami warned  
him about it, but he had assured her he was not worried. As he finished  
climbing the stairs of the Duel Arena he entered and beheld the Victor and  
the Rose Bride were already there. Also on the other side of the Arena was  
Nanami in a yellow blouse and a yellow skirt. She smiled as he walked up  
to her and she took in the man before her. He wore a blue jacket, with a  
white shirt underneath. His auburn hair was shortly cut and reminded  
Nanami of Miki's hairdo. Ryo's green eyes took in her beauty and found  
himself in basking in the glow of her blonde hair. He bowed to her and  
then turned to face Utena and Anthy.  
  
He also bowed to them and shouted "I guess its time we started Utena. No  
reason to waste anytime. I know you usually go second in pulling the sword  
from Anthy, but in this case, ladies first."  
  
Utena was not sure why he said that but she just decided to get on with  
this duel. She had been having conflicting emotions about this duel after  
her talk with Ryo. She never would have believed it but she actually kinda  
felt a little bad for the guy. He seemed sincere in his words about caring  
for Anthy, but they were still words none the less. She had learned,  
since this whole Revolution began, not just believe what she was told. So  
she slowly and delicately pulled the Sword of Dios from Anthy. Afterwards  
she held the celestial blade in her left hand awaiting Ryo to pull a blade  
from Nanami. Instead she took him into her arms and proceeded to pull a  
blade from him. After doing so Utena saw that Ryo was putting his body  
between her eyes and the blade, obscuring it from her view. After pulling  
the blade he walked to the centre of the Duel Arena and awaited Utena. She  
too came to the centre of the Duel Arena and both waited for the Duel Bells  
to ring. As they stared into each others eyes, each saw determination in  
the others, but this time there was no malice from the two. Ryo then moved  
his blade up from behind himself and put in front of his face. He held it  
there for Utena to see. She blinked and then looked to the Sword of Dios  
and realized that the sword pulled from Ryo was exactly the same as the  
Sword of Dios. From far off the Student Council watched most with a  
shocked look on their faces, all except for Touga who watched through his  
looking glass and smiled now realizing what Akio had meant the other day.  
Utena would now truly be tested.  
  
The Duel Bells rang and the duel began. Both Utena and Ryo struck and  
parried each others early strikes; both were trying to feel each other  
out. Utena soon realized that Ryo was a skilled swordsman and his skill as  
a duellist was nearly overwhelming her at one point, but she had been  
through many duels and this to her was just another. She tensed up and  
then slashed upward at Ryo when he sagged his right shoulder for a second  
and skirted just inches from his blood red coloured rose. Ryo staggered  
back and Utena pressed her assault until all of a sudden Ryo blocked one of  
her attacks and suddenly counter-attacked ferociously until Utena stumbled  
backwards and landed on her butt. Ryo swung down and Utena blocked his  
sword with her sword. They were both pushing against each other trying to  
force the other the opposite way. Each one not breaking apart but Ryo was  
steadily forcing both blades towards her rose. He was just too strong  
physically for Utena to try to overpower. Utena began to fret and found  
herself fearing she was nearing defeat. Then suddenly the body of the  
Prince fell from the Castle and Ryo moved back as the Prince took hold of  
Utena and Ryo stared and only said "Dios, my friend." The Prince powered  
Utena moved to attack and then dashed forward. Ryo then blocked one sword  
thrust, but just blocked without moving to counter-attack. Until just as  
suddenly the Prince receded from Utena and flew up into the castle. The  
Student Council just all gasped, Touga merely put his hand to his chin and  
thought. Utena felt her self a little winded and saw that Ryo still stood  
with his rose intact. She was suddenly confused and not sure what to do.  
Ryo looked on at Utena and merely smiled  
  
"The power of the prince will not help you this time Utena. Dios will  
not attack his best friend. We are soul mates, Utena. Now you must beat  
me on your own." He raised his sword. "Shall we dance again?" He spoke  
calmly and without sarcasm.  
  
Utena felt exhausted and dazed but she raised the Sword of Dios and moved  
to attack. She lunged with desperation in her heart, Ryo blocked her and  
forced her to fall to the ground raising his sword to strike. He turned  
for a moment to look to Anthy Himemiya; the person he was enoxerably  
linked. He looked through her glasses to her eyes and then her soul.  
Something clicked in his mind and he made note of Utena raising her sword  
in a last attempt to scatter his rose. He made no move to stop her and  
just like that Ryo Yagami, the knight of the rose prince, was defeated like  
so many other duellists at the hands of Utena Tenjou. He felt his sword  
fade and looked to Utena. He bore no malice to the Victor. He merely  
looked to Utena and said "An excellent duel Utena. You are definitely  
worthy of protecting Anthy. Do not fail her." With that he turned and  
moved to exit the Duel Arena coming next to Anthy and uttering one  
sentence. "Anthy, I love you." The Rose Bride had a look of shock on her  
face, but then it faded and she merely nodded. From behind Ryo Nanami  
Kiryuu placed her arm around Ryo, causing him to turn and look at her. She  
had a sad look on her face. He looked to her and smiled and shook his  
head. They then exited the Duel Arena arm in arm and left the Rose Bride  
to help her champion leave the Duel Arena.  
  
  
  
  
Ryo Yagami was nearly at his room and all he wanted to do was go to bed.  
He knew he had lost his one chance and now it was all over. He had tried  
his best, but in the end he could not resist following his heart instead of  
his mind and now he wondered had he doomed Utena Tenjou because of it. His  
musing was interrupted when he noticed Akio Ohtori was waiting in front of  
his room door. "I see your plan did not go exactly as anticipated." He  
smiled after finishing his statement.  
  
"Utena is indeed a excellent duellist and fate decided she should be the  
winner of our duel. I gave my all and it was not quite enough. It is  
nothing to be ashamed of," Ryo said barely audibly not sure if he believed  
his own words.  
  
"Well there is still a way for you to feel the benefits of Revolution,"  
Akio said as he moved forward and placed his hand into Ryo's hair. He  
caressed Ryo's hair lightly. Ryo merely took his right hand and removed  
Akio's hand from his hair. "Unfortunately I do not need you in that way  
Akio, someone already provides me with that form of comfort," he said with  
a hard edge.  
  
"Well, then at least you may be on my side when Revolution is mine." Akio  
spoke this time with a commanding tone.  
  
"No thank you, Akio, I have no need for Revolution. My friend is gone and  
he is not coming back. Revolution will change nothing of that fact." Ryo  
said as he started to move past Akio and started to open the door to his  
room.  
  
"Then I am sorry, but here." Akio gave him a two letters. "Read this one  
first" Akio pointed to the top letter with a official school insignia, "and  
then read this one with the rose signet." With those words Akio then made  
his way down the hall and left Ryo to read the letters a lone. Ryo looked  
to Akio for a second and could only wonder what deviltry Akio was up to  
now.  
  
  
  
  
Ryo Yagami found Touga Kiryuu at his home. Ryo had never actually talked  
with Touga man to man, but now would probably be his only chance. He  
knocked on the door of the great mansion. He saw Touga answer the door and  
ask him if he wanted to see Nanami. Ryo merely shook his head and stated  
he wanted to talk with Touga. Touga and Ryo then went out to a balcony  
connected to the Kiryuu mansion.  
  
"So why do you wish to talk with me?"  
  
"Well Touga I don't know if you are aware or not but I have apparently been  
expelled from Ohtori Academy on the charge that I have cheated in several  
of my classes which there is allegedly evidence of and this evidence  
warranted immediate expulsion. I have decided not to fight the charges and  
return home soon. However Akio has arranged for me to live at a nearby  
hotel through the Ohtori family. I believe he wants me to be present when  
the Duel of Revolution finally comes."  
  
"Oh, and why do you think that?" Touga questioned, a bit of his hair moving  
to obscure his face.  
  
"This..." Ryo said as he removed the letter with the rose signet emblem.  
"It's an invitation to witness the Duel of Revolution. I have already RSVP  
back that I accept. Touga will you answer a question for me honestly and  
from your heart?"  
  
Touga was caught off guard by the sudden question, but for a moment  
entertained the idea. "Why should I tell you something that would be so  
private?"  
  
"Because I am a stranger who will be gone soon and well is very much like  
you. We are always creating a mask to hide our true selves. For as much  
as you make yourself the playboy there is a deep and loving heart inside  
you. Or am I wrong about that?" Touga merely smiled inwardly. Ryo Yagami  
was just as astute as him at reading people. Ryo Yagami struck Touga as a  
person who lacked true purpose in the world, but he decided not to say this  
to Ryo.  
  
Touga did not answer but then moved on to ask his question. "Why did you  
let Utena beat you? I know you could have blocked her last stroke that  
took your flower."  
  
"Because I realized why I sought Revolution, Touga. I realized that I  
thought it was to restore my friend Dios, but in truth I already said good  
bye to him long ago. It was really Anthy I came for, because I still love  
her. I looked to her and saw in her eyes who in her heart she wanted to  
win our duel and I could not deny her wish. A knight must obey his  
princess."  
  
Touga frowned at this. Recently Akio told him that he and Utena would meet  
in the next duel to determine who would battle for Revolution and he would  
rather be facing Ryo then Utena. "I see," was all he could muster.  
  
"Make no mistake, though, Touga. I care for your sister just as much.  
Right now I am not sure how to deal with the situation, but I have no  
intentions of hurting her or just giving her. Now its my question. Do you  
love Utena Tenjou?"  
  
Touga heard the question and did not know how to answer. In recent months  
this question had burned his soul. She was the only equation he had not  
been able to solve, but now being confronted directly by Ryo. He faced the  
equation and got an answer. "Yes..." Touga mumbled trying to hide his  
answer.  
  
Ryo then started to turn and leave getting the answer he wanted to hear.  
"That is all I wanted to know Touga. Then I hope you defeat Utena and do  
not allow her into the Duel of Revolution. You, I think, would be good for  
her and her for you. Do not allow her to escape your grasp, Touga Kiryuu.  
I fear for her fate. I hope to see you at the Duel of Revolution.  
Farewell."  
  
Ryo Yagami then exited the Kiryuu mansion and made his way to Akio Tower  
and packed his things. He prepared that night to leave Ohtori Academy and  
decided he would walk that night to the hotel and enjoy the night air.  
  
  
  
  
  
Epilogue: Something Eternal.... As the Petals Fall from the Rose, a New  
Rose Sprouts  
  
  
  
Ryo Yagami found himself watching the Duel of Revolution. As he had  
anticipated Utena Tenjou was doing herself very well in her struggle with  
Akio. Also Ryo noticed Akio was using many illusions to try and defeat  
Utena. Ryo found himself grimacing a little knowing he had missed his  
opportunity to be facing Akio, but he had no real purpose for seeking  
Revolution anymore; so there was no reason he should duel with Akio.  
Suddenly Utena had Akio until Anthy gripped Utena, kissed her shoulder, and  
then plunged a knife into it. Ryo wanted to cry out and then run and grab  
Anthy to yell at why she did that action. He remained silent though, in  
this phase of the game he was merely a piece of furniture that could not  
act or impact events. He could only wonder and question in silence. Then  
he saw Akio attempting to break the rose doors with the Sword of Dios and  
he watched the sword break in two. Ryo was distracted when he noticed that  
Utena was pushing through the door and attempting to awaken Anthy. In  
doing so he realized the million swords of hate may move to destroy Utena.  
His mind reeled and was unsure of what to do. Even when the million swords  
of hate moved to strike the Rose Bride he had not moved. Utena almost had  
opened the rose doors. The swords moved to destroy her and just as  
suddenly something stirred in Ryo. No one noticed him, not even Akio who  
had subtly keeping an eye of Ryo to make sure he made no move to  
interfere. Slowly Ryo moved back into the shadows and disappeared into the  
darkness. Only a few words escaped his mouth as he did so, "I must do my  
duty." Then the swords came forward and all was silent. Utena Tenjou had  
failed to bring Revolution and crack the shell of the world.  
  
  
  
Anthy Himemiya and her little friend Chu-Chu both made their way out of  
Ohtori Academy. She was leaving her brother and his illusion filled  
meandering behind. She remembered her and Utena's vow to have a reunion  
ten years from now. Her free hand touched a tear from her eye and she was  
unsure what to do now. As she started to leave Ohtori she noticed the  
shadow of a figure standing just barely distant in front of her. She could  
not make out who it was, but this entire scene reminded her of the  
nightmare that haunted her in the recent past. As she moved closer to the  
figure she then noticed who the person was, Ryo Yagami.  
  
"Hello Anthy. How are you?"  
  
"I am well. What are you doing here? Have you been waiting for me?" She  
asked  
  
"I have been around the last several months. I am sorry I disappeared on  
you, but I had other things that needed my attention." Anthy just looked at  
him and then said "It's all right. I never expected for you to wait for  
me. I thought your were done with us, me."  
  
"Nonsense. I was not done with this business until I could take you away  
from here. It was in my duel with Utena I realized that it was because I  
wanted to take you away from here and because I love you that I even got  
involved. I have been waiting for you to come." He said while putting his  
right hand to her face. He smiled at her. "And if you are worried about  
Utena she is all right." This caught Anthy of guard but immediately she  
wanted him to take her to see Utena. He seemed to know this and countered  
"I cannot take you to see her Anthy. What happened during Revolution still  
haunts her some. The swords of hate would have destroyed her, but I could  
not just stand by and let her die. I waited to the last second and moved  
to help save her from oblivion. She has been recovering for these past  
months, but she still has scars. In time she will meet you again. She  
needs more time to heal her inner and outer wounds. She does think of you  
often and will care for you always. She will be taken care of Anthy. As I  
will take care if you if you let me."  
  
Anthy was not sure what to think, but she believed Ryo. She trusted him,  
though not sure why, and would do as he asked. "I am preparing to go home  
tomorrow and my house has plenty of rooms you could stay in. If that is  
what you would like?" Ryo told her. She thought for a moment and then  
looked into his green eyes and nodded. As they started to move down the  
path a familiar voice was heard by both.  
  
"So where you intending to leave without me? How rude of you Ryo." They  
both turned to see Nanami Kiryuu standing behind them, a bag under her arm.  
  
"Uh... no... Nanami of course not. I just thought we would meet you at the  
hotel."  
  
"Oh sure you did." She quickly grabbed Ryo's right arm and smiled a little  
maliciously at Anthy. "Well, Anthy, don't expect me to let you just have  
Ryo. I love him too and he loves me. Don't forget he is my boyfriend. So  
I want him as well. So I am going to stay with him for the summer and make  
sure you don't do anything to seduce him," Nanami said.  
  
"What about Touga?" Anthy asked remembering how close Nanami was to her  
brother.  
  
"He is fine without me. Besides he will be kept busy this summer anyway,"  
she said with a smile on her face. Then she quickly looked to Ryo with a  
seductive face and this caused Anthy Himemiya to respond.  
  
"Well I suppose we could share him. Although don't expect to have him to  
yourself," Anthy said with a playful tone as she grabbed Ryo's left arm.  
Ryo looked to his right and his left. Still in shock at what Anthy had  
just said. He then looked to the heavens and wondered if he was in  
trouble. Then together the three walked down a path and started for the  
hotel as the sun started to set, Ryo quoting something to both of them. As  
they left though on a nearby hill with a tree Touga Kiryuu came to stand,  
pondering why he was out there.  
  
Touga had been given a letter by his sister Nanami. It had his name on it  
and on the inside was a message telling him on a specific day and time to  
be by this tree. The name signed on the letter was Utena Tenjou. To Touga  
he did not recognize the name at all. He had completely forgotten her, as  
Akio had intended for all of the duellists. However, he could not  
completely destroy the feelings Touga had for Utena. To Touga, though, he  
felt something when he uttered the name. He assumed it must be some girl  
he met once and normally he would not have bothered, but he felt driven  
too. So he was here and nobody was waiting for him. He felt some  
annoyance at himself for allowing his emotions to get the better of him.  
He did not see a familiar figure moving up behind him.  
  
She slowly put her arm on Touga's shoulder and slowly tried to turn him  
around. Touga was taken off guard and almost tripped as he turned to face  
the individual who was turning him around. As he was turned he found  
himself looking into the deep blue eyes of Utena Tenjou. In that moment  
all that he had forgotten had come back to him. He was speechless, he  
thought he would never see her again. She just smiled up to him and said  
"Hello Touga. I have been looking forward to seeing you. I have been  
thinking about you."  
  
Touga was sure he heard music playing as she said these words to him.  
Touga Kiryuu was hardly one to be at a loss for words but in this case he  
was generally speechless. "How are you here? Is this some form of  
illusion?" He stammered. She then put her hand to his mouth to silence  
him. He then noticed that she was in a white dress of all things,  
something a princess would wear. He did not expect this, but she went up  
to him and put her arms around him. He just stood there not making a move.  
  
"I have need of someone to help me Touga. I need someone to lean on and  
support me, but also someone who I can support."  
  
Touga just stood there until he first put his hands in her pink hair and  
then around her waist. "As I told you Utena, in our duel, I will protect  
you always. I hope you will help me as well."  
  
Touga looked to Utena's eyes and she responded "Always."  
  
"Perhaps I could interest you in some dinner this evening. It would be no  
problem."  
  
"I think I would like that Touga, but first let me give you an appetizer."  
Utena then pulled his head quickly to hers and then placed a kiss upon  
him. Touga at first was surprised by this, but then settled into the kiss  
taking as much as he could just in case this was a dream. Then they broke  
it. He put out his arm for the one woman who was his equal and in many  
ways his superior. They walked together at an even pace towards Touga's  
mansion. Utena leaned into Touga and Touga stood proud. Nothing would  
ever separate them again. As they walked words echoed in the wind sounding  
like Ryo Yagami's voice.  
  
"People are an interesting lot. Sometimes they feel the need to be a  
prince and protect others. Sometimes feel the need to be a princesses and  
need to be protected. Anyone can be one or the other, but many times a  
person plays both parts; protecting others and also being protected. That  
is how one achieves balance. This is how a person achieves their own happy  
endings. Everyone deserves a happy ending. Souls who give without  
receiving even in the event of tremendous self-sacrifice are often the ones  
who gain their happy ending."  
  
  
  
@July 7th, 1999 Lane Kramer. Used with permission. Shoujo Kakumei Utena is  
@1997 BePapas. Ryo Yagami is @1999 Lane Kramer. Thank you for reading!  
  



End file.
